


You're the cat's meow

by boy101



Series: What's said between us stays between us (and our friends) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coming Out, Drunk Texting, Implied YamaYachi, It's a little over a year after where canon is right now, Kuroo is only in this at the end through text but he's talked about, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“YOU LIKE KUROO!"</p>
<p>“Yamaguchi, what? Yes.” A grin spread across Yamaguchi’s face as Tsukishima’s brain took a second to catch up to his mouth. “NO! I meant no.” </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Or: Yamaguchi and Tsukki get drunk and bad ideas don't sound all that bad anymore, the hangover and the cat themed texts Tsukishima doesn't remember sending the morning after are definitely bad though.  </p>
<p>This is a prequel to "Physically stuck in traffic, mentally stuck on you", it can be read on it's own but it might seem a little plotless if you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the cat's meow

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent just because I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to write it
> 
> Also I'm sorry this isn't as good as the last part, it's a little bit rushed because I wanted to get it done before I went back to school (which is technically on the 17th but I have a meeting with the principal today so I'm counting today as my first day back)

Tsukishima woke up slowly, his head felt like it was going to split in two and his entire body felt heavier than lead. He tried to open his eyes but only succeeding in blinking a few times before giving up. The window on the other side of the room didn’t have any curtains and the sun was shining directly on this face. He groaned and heavily turned around.

He took a deep breath and tried to make sense of the situation he was in. The familiar scent of his best friend’s house filled his nose and he realised his headache was, in fact, a hangover. As he (unwillingly) started feeling more awake memories of the night before started making their way into his consciousness.

 

*

 

_“Tell me again why we’re doing this?”_

_“Because my parents are out for three days and I want to see what drunk you is like” Tsukishima just looked at him with a blank expression on his face. “I’m not going to force you, Tsukki. It could be fun though.”_

_Tsukishima huffed before giving in with a muttered “fine.” Yamaguchi beemed._

 

_Three (or maybe eight - probably not eight - Tsukishima couldn’t exactly remember) shots and a beer later Tsukishima found himself laying on the floor next to Yamaguchi. He didn’t feel that drunk as long as he lay still and he had no reason to get up, so he was fine._

_“I’m gonna get so many piercings. And get long hair!” Yamaguchi slurred through a giggle._

_“Your parents would kill you.”_

_“I knooooow.” Yamaguchi’s giggle turned into full out laughter. Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh too, although quieter than his friend._

_“Hey Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said once they’d both stopped laughing._

_“Yes.”_

_“Are you gay?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I knew it!” He laughed again. Tsukishima’s stomach stirred uncomfortably. If it was from the alcohol or the semi-accidental coming out he just did he didn’t know. He sat up and suddenly felt a lot drunker, things were spinning lightly but he didn’t mind. His best friend was still laying on the floor grinning to himself and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach disappeared as soon as it had come._

_“Don’t-” he began but got interupted by a hiccup, “don’t sound so satisfied with that.”_

_“Sorry Tsukki! It’s OK to be gay though I don’t mind.” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side to look at the other who was now leaning against the couch. He looked at his best friend for a second before gasping and quickly sitting up straight. After taking a while to get his head to stop spinning he pointed at the blond and exclaimed “YOU LIKE KUROO!”_

_“Yamaguchi, what? Yes.” A grin spread across Yamaguchi’s face as Tsukishima’s brain took a second to catch up to his mouth. “NO! I meant no.”_

_“No you didn’t! You like Kuroo that’s why you’re texting him all the time!”_

_“Well you like Yachi!” Tsukishima retorted childishly, his face felt hot and he was sure his blush was covering his whole face but he chose to blame it on the alcohol._

_Yamaguchi ignored him. “Have you told him?” He giggled, obviously overjoyed with Tsukishima’s embarrassment._

_“No.”_

_“You should!”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes!” He started crawling to his friend. “Give me-” he began before losing his balance and planting his face on the carpet. “Give me your phone.” He said after regaining his balance._

_“I will not do that.” Tsukishima started patting his pockets to find his phone before realising it was on the living room table. He reached for it but Yamaguchi saw it and got there first. “Don’t send anything I’ll kill you.”_

_“No you won’t! I’m just… uh, helping! Yeah I’m just helping you Tsukki.” He laughed. “Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.”_

_“No you don’t!” Tsukishima launched at his friend to try and get his phone but severely misjudged the distance and fell flat on his face next to him instead - making his friend laugh even harder as he got up and out of reach with Tsukishima’s phone. Accepting his fate Tsukishima took another beer and downed it all in one go, telling himself he needed something to blame this mess on in the morning._

_“Tsukki slow down!” His friend looked at him with wide eyes. “I won’t send him anything don’t worry. Sorry haha.”_

_“Give me my, my…” He searched his brain for the word he was looking for but his brain felt all blank. He didn’t mind as much as he thought he should._

_“Phone?” His friend offered._

_“Yes. That.”_

_“No. Only if you promise to send Kuroo a pick up line at least.” His friend tried to look serious but failed miserably with his flushed cheeks and a smile he couldn’t get off his face._

_Not in the mood to fight a losing battle (and maybe because he was tired of pinning after Kuroo, something he would never admit to doing) he gave in, with one condition. “If you send one to Yachi.”_

_“Sure!”_

_Tsukishima had expected at least some reluctance but it didn’t seem all that important so he didn’t question it. He had no idea what to send Kuroo. He had got a few confessions through the years but none of them ever involved pick-up lines, it was always just boring generic letters. Taking another shot of what he thought was vodka but wasn’t actually sure of anymore he opened google._

 

*

 

Dread spread through his body as the memories of the night before came back to him. Through his headache he tried to remember what had happened after he agreed to sending pick-up lines to Kuroo but he came up with nothing. He desperately hoped it was because he’d passed out but his gut feeling told him he wasn’t that lucky.

He lay still for a while, trying hard not to think about what he could have sent Kuroo, hoping his hangover would just pass. It only took a few minutes before his thoughts had got so out of hand - _what if I sent a sext_ \- that he forced himself up from the couch. He looked around the room. Yamaguchi was sprawled on the other couch still asleep and there was a few cans of beer and a vodka bottle that was still two thirds full laying haphazardly on the floor. A few glasses and both his and Yamaguchi’s phone was in a pile on the floor too.

Bending down to pick up both phones sent a surge of pain from his spine to his forehead so he decided to just sit down next to the phones instead of picking them up.

He looked at Yamaguchi’s phone first, remembering that he had agreed to send something to Yachi. The lock screen told him it was already eleven am. Yamaguchi had two messages, the first from his mom received eight that morning and the second from ‘Yachi <3’ (Tsukishima smirked at the heart) received at nine thirty.

The one from Yamaguchi’s mom was simply a good morning text reminding him to eat breakfast properly. Yachi’s text on the other hand was not what he expected. Just a simple ‘ _Hahaha, that’s so cute <3 _’ and that was it. She hadn’t questioned it and she even sent a heart.

“Oh.” He mumbled out loud when he realised. Of course, that’s why he’d said he knew what he was doing and didn’t deny that he liked Yachi or protest at all to send her a pick up line. He put his friend’s phone back down.

He took a deep breath and looked at his own phone. It lit up and showed two new messages from Kuroo, both received at around ten thirty. The first one read _Mornin’ moonshine, hows the hangover treatin ya? ;)_ and the second, which thankfully was a lot less teasing, was just generic hangover tips and tricks (drink water, eat fat food, take a painkiller, get some fresh air).

Not wanting to open his phone and see what he sent the night before but deciding it was better to get it over with he swiped over the message and typed in his code.

Five. He had sent Kuroo five messages in a row yesterday. Never before had he sent more than two in a row, and now he’d sent five. _Five._ He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole and he hadn’t even read the messages yet.

 

**(23.47)**

**Tsukki:** _Hey Kuroo._ _how u feline? cause your purrfect_

**Tsukki:** _could u spend all ur 9 lives with mee?_

**Tsukki:** _tak e meowtt on a date ;)_

**Tsukki:** _b mine its meow or nevr_

**Tsukki:** _i’d be o k with u cat callin me_

**Cat fucker:** _Woah there Tsukki, you alright?_

**Tsukki:** _alcohpol os so disghusting  i bet u tast eb tter_

**Cat fucker:** _I think you should go to bed Tsukki, drink some water and text me in the morning so I know you’re alright, k?_

**Tsukki:** _whatev er im goooood_

 

**(10.34)**

**Cat fucker:** _Mornin’ moonshine, hows the hangover treatin ya? ;)_

**Cat fucker:** _Seriously though, how are you? Drink water, take a painkiller, eat something fat, try and go out some if you feel up to it. Text me when you see this so I know you’re ok and didn’t do something really stupid last night._

 

**(11.16)**

**Tsukki:** _Please ignore all of that._

 

  
Tsukishima put his phone back on the floor before laying down next to it. He heard his phone vibrate against the floor but ignored it. He groaned loudly, making Yamaguchi stir in his sleep. “I have to flee the country” he thought out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been drunk or been around anyone (my own age) drunk, so writing this was a lot harder than I expected. I hope I did OK, if something is really bad please tell me in the comments. 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing more in this series so if there's anything you want to see tell me either in the comments on this or the previous fic or on [my tumblr](http://hinata-kenma.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always kudos and comments are super appreciated ❁


End file.
